wrest
by healiceadelia
Summary: Arthur, Allistor, dengan segala kekacauan diatas goresan tinta sejarah. / ( scotland*england ) (Historical!au)


_**wrest**_

 _ **Scotland*England**_

 _ **Hetalia belongs to**_ _ **Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Story by**_ _ **Healice Adelia**_

 _Saya_ _ **tidak**_ _mengambil keuntungan apapun._

 ** _Sum;_** _arthur, allistor, dengan segala kekacauan didalam goresan tinta sejarah_

* * *

 _1286;_

" _Saya rasa, lebih baik anda tidak pergi. Cuaca sangat buruk."_

Skotlandia ingat, sangat ingat bagaimana ia berkata menatap sang raja sebelum melepasnya pergi menunggang kuda menuju Kinghorn. Ada elegi tak mengenakkan yang menyesakkan ulu hati. Menjadi penyebab dirinya sekarang bermuram hati. Berita kematian itu sampai secepat kepakan sayap elang. Alexander III ditemukan tak bernyawa di tepi pantai. Memancing tangisan nelangsa seorang Margaret kecil tak hentinya menangis di dalam pelukan Personifikasi Skotlandia.

Almanak masehi saat itu menunjuk hari ke delapan belas di bulan ketiga. Masih bisa dihitung dengan jam, bagaimana sang Raja baru saja bermalam di Kastil Edinburgh. Allistor ingat bagaimana ia berusaha meyakinkan sang penguasa Daratan Skotlandia untuk tidak pergi, namun nasehat Negerinya tak dihiraukan. Ia tetap pergi, menunggang kuda, menuju kematian.

Hari itu Dunfermline menjadi lautan hitam, ditemani rintik hujan yang menghujam. Hening dan sunyi, menyaksikan pembakaran mayat sang mantan penguasa Skotlandia. Percikan api itu membara, menggambarkan bagaimana menggebunya perasaan seorang Allistor Kirkland.

"Turut berduka atas kematiannya, Kakak."

Allistor hanya menggumam. Tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah kepala pirang yang seenaknya mengambil ruang disamping tubuhnya. Netra hijau itu menatapnya, namun Allistor enggan untuk membalas. Memilih bungkam, menatap kobaran api yang membara disana.

Keduanya hening. Ditemani suara rintik. Kilatan api berpendar dikedua pasang batu hijau itu. Sampai seorang dari mereka mendesah frustasi, mengacak surai merahnya, Allistor memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu bodoh."

Kalimat itu memancing si Personifikasi Inggris berkerut alisnya. "Siapa yang bodoh? Alexander?"

"Siapa lagi." Ia mendengus, mengambil sebatang kretek, membakar ujungnya, dan menghisap racun itu. Ia tak habisnya berpikir, apa yang ada dipikiran sang Raja sampai nekat menembus cuaca kelam menuju Kinghorn dan akhirnya pulang dengan nama saja.

Arthur menghela napas, baru saja terasa hikmat, sekarang sudah kembali barbar. Ia melepas tudung hijau lumutnya, mengekspos helaian emas yang berantakan. "Aku bukannya ingin ikut campur," Bola matanya bergulir, menatap si kepala merah, "Tapi, apa tindakanmu setelah ini?"

"Mengangkat Margaret, apalagi." Asap beracun itu dihembuskan, memancing Arthur untuk menghalaunya. Netra hijau itu menatap ke iris yang senada, hening sejenak dalam tatapan. Sebelum visual sang Skotlandia menajam. "Dan kuharap kau tidak **ikut campur** kali ini, Arthur."

Personifikasi Skotlandia itu berbalik, berjalan keluar katedral Dunfermline Abbey. Menyisakan Arthur yang menatapnya, hingga punggung berlapis pakaian hitam itu hilang dibalik gerbang. Ada kilatan cahaya yang berpendar dikedua mata hijaunya, mengisyaratkan sebuah pesan yang hanya dirinya dan tuhan lah yang tahu.

Ia menggumam:

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur. **Tidak akan**."

* * *

 _1292;_

Allistor tahu tidak akan ada hal yang berjalan lancar sesuai ekspetasi.

Dua tahun yang lalu, berita duka kembali menghampiri Skotlandia. Margaret pulang ke peraduannya, bahkan belum sempat memakai mahkota Skotlandia. Menghasilkan kericuhan dalam pemerintahan Kerajaan. 13 orang pewaris sah tahta sigangsana kastil Edinburgh muncul, memperparah krisis politik di tanah Britannia utara. Membuat Allistor kesal tiada tara.

"Kita akan meminta Yang mulia Edward untuk menjadi pihak netral disini."

Gemerincing es itu terhenti saat kalimat sederhana terucap dari mulut seorang Wali. Memancing lirikan tajam dari Skotlandia sendiri. Memanggil Raja Edward? Apa wali ini sedang mabuk? Allistor tentu tidak akan menyetujui. Kalimat protes terucap dari bibirnya, memaksa Wali Skotlandia itu menghela napas.

"Aku mengerti, Alba. Tapi mau tak mau kita harus meminta pihak Inggris. Jika diteruskan, perang saudara tak bisa dihentikan."

Ia terdiam sejenak, mendecih. Allistor memaksakan diri setuju. Menelan ludahnya sendiri, kata – katanya sendiri di Dunfermline Abbey 6 tahun yang lalu. Ia yang menyuruh si keparat Inggris itu untuk tidak ikut campur—dan sekarang malah ia yang meminta bantuannya. Kadang takdir bisa sebegitu lucu.

Visual hijau itu bergulir, menatap lapangan hijau yang terhampar diluar jendela Kastil. "Dan kurasa, aku bisa mendengar tawa mengejekmu, Adik."

( _Ingin sekali Allistor meludah saat itu._ )

.

.

.

Almanak masehi akhirnya menunjukkan angka 30 di purnama ke sebelas. Langit Scone saat itu cerah, memberi suasana hikmat didalam katedral. Allistor menatap cuek, bersandar di salah satu pilar gereja, tak minat dengan proses pengangkatan sang John Balliol. Raja terpilih setelah perundingan panjang, yang dipimpin oleh Edward I, tentu saja.

"Selamat, omong – omong."

Lagi, Allistor memutar bola mata saat sebuah tepukan— _tidak_ —lembut mendarat di bahunya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia bisa tahu siapa pemakai jubah hijau lumut itu, selalu khas dengan helaian pirang berantakan, tak lupa netra hijau yang senada dengannya. "Mau mengejekku? Silahkan."

Arthur Kirkland mendelik tak suka, "Tak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku? Atas apa yang kulakukan untuk meredam perang saudara di negerimu?"

Allistor mendecih. "Itu bukan kemauanku. Jujur saja, tanpa bantuan dirimu pun aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Dengan memancing perang saudara, tentu saja. Cara terbaik, eh, **Alba**?"

Allistor tak merespon saat mendengar tawa arogan sang Inggris. Ia bersedekap, tak henti menghisap kretek yang entah sudah keberapa itu. Menatap uskup membacakan sumpah seorang Raja disana, dengan hikmat rakyat Skotlandia menonton, dengan cuek pula Allistor menatap. "Terima kasih atas **pujiannya** , Tuan."

Arthur memutar bola mata, meneruskan sarkasme hanya memancing debat, dan ia terlalu lelah untuk hal itu.

Keduanya kembali hening, menikmati hikmat pemasangan mahkota. Meresmikan pemimpin baru Skotlandia. Hiruk pikuk hadirin menggema didalam Katredal, memberi apresiasi atas Raja baru mereka. Allistor hanya menghembuskan asap nikotin sesuka hatinya, yang sungguh sangat tidak disukai Arthur.

Hening itu hilang, saat Arthur membuka percakapan;

"Ini hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir tuhan, Allistor." Ia memasang tudung hijau lumutnya. "Tapi kurasa setelah ini, kau akan terus berada dibawah lingkup pandanganku." Ia berbalik, menepuk bahu sang Personifikasi Skotlandia yang bergeming tanpa kata.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu dari kalimat sederhana sang tuan Inggris, pesan tersembunyi yang menyesakkan tenggorokannya.

* * *

 _1295;_

Allistor tahu, selama Inggris ikut campur, selama itu pula tak ada yang urusan yang teratur.

Keduanya bergeming, membiarkan dirinya basah diguyur hujan. Dua pasang netra hijau saling menatap, dibawah naungan langit kelabu Edinburgh.

"Tidak ada lagi pengkhianatan dibelakang tanganmu, Skotlandia."

Hari itu Edinburgh diguyur hujan, menangisi nelangsa kelam yang lelah dipendam. Allistor sampai pada puncaknya, hengkangnya John Balliol dari tahta Negeri Skotlandia mengubur semua harapan. Ia dipaksa turun, melepas mahkota, meninggalkan tanah Britannia Utara. Pergi mengurung diri ke daratan Perancis. Hanya karena keegoisan sang Tuan tanah Inggris, agar tetap bisa mengurungnya didalam jeruji.

"Jangan kau kira aku ini bodoh." Untuk kali ini, Arthur tidak mengenakan jubah hijau lumutnya. "Kelicikanmu dengan Perancis itu sangat membuatku kagum, **Alba**."

Air muka sang Skotlandia mengeras, emosinya sudah disulut bagaikan api neraka. "Aku ulangi perkataanku di Dunfermline, Arthur." Batu zambrud itu memicing tak suka, "Jangan. Pernah. Ikut. Campur."

Penekanan itu membuat Arthur tergelak, membuat Allistor ingin melempar bara api kewajahnya. Tawa itu seolah menghina, menginjak – injak dirinya yang memang tak ada lagi kesempatan melawan. Rakyat sudah berlutut dihadapan Edward, dan hanya tinggal dia yang menurunkan senjata, mengakui kekalahan, dan tunduk dibawah Inggris.

"Kau itu memang kakakku, Allistor. Tapi hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkanmu."

( _Ingin sekali Allistor membungkam mulut keji itu._ )

"Dan sekarang, mengakulah. Kau sudah berada di bawah Inggris."

Kepakan sayap gagak menggema di angkasa Skotlandia, Allistor tertawa, Skotlandia tertawa. Menutup kedua mata dengan telapak tangan, tawa untuk menangisi betapa sedihnya dirinya ini. Betapa hinanya seorang Allistor Kirkland yang entah mengapa pasrah dengan kekalahannya terhadap Inggris. Helaan napas itu menghentikan gelak tawa, Allistor menunduk, menatap tanah basah dibawah sana. Sebelum terkekeh penuh sarkas.

"Baiklah, baiklah, **England** , Aku kalah." Kepalanya terangkat, menatap dalam sepasang netra yang senada dengannya. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, membelakangi sang tuan Inggris "Kau menang."

Giginya bergemulutuk, Inggris kesal; atas pernyataan kekalahan yang tampak seperti menghina. Allistor membalas percikan apinya, membuat sang Tuan Inggris terpacu emosinya. Ia tak akan terlena dengan ini, Allistor tidak lemah, Arthur tahu itu. Dimana pribadi keras kepalanya? Dimana pribadi barbar seorang Skotlandia? Hilang disapu kelabu hitam atas hengkangnya sang Raja dari tanah Britannia utara? Sungguh tidak lucu. Ia yakin semua ini belum selesai, masih ada badai yang akan menyusul setelah angin topan menyapu segalanya.

"Allistor, kau—" Arthur mengepalkan tangan, "Skotlandia!" Suaranya menggema di angkasa Edinburgh, melawan suara rintik hujan.

Ada hening dalam beberapa detik, sebelum Allistor menoleh. "Ingat satu hal, Arthur." Nada suara nya merendah, namun tak teredam bisingnya rintik hujan. Ia menatap netra hijau itu dalam diam. Menusuk dalam lensa yang senada dengannya. Sebelum seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang Skotlandia. "Aku akan merdeka, suatu hari nanti."

Dan Arthur yang bisa bergeming, menatap punggung kepala merah itu melangkah jauh menuju kastil Edinburgh. Ada rasa sesak yang bergemul didadanya, logika berkata ini belum berakhir. Arthur tahu bahwa Skotlandia belum sepenuhnya ia genggam, dan akan lepas suatu hari nanti.

( _Ya Arthur, suatu hari nanti._ )

* * *

 _1298;_

" _Kalian yakin ingin terus berlutut dibawah Inggris? Skotlandia tidak sehina itu!"_

Allistor masih ingat bagaimana seruan itu menggema didalam katredal Dunfermline Abbey. Membuka mata Allistor yang bergeming tak percaya disana. William Wallace menyerukan sebuah semangat, motivasi pembangkit pejuang untuk kemerdekaan. Tepat sebelum mereka pergi mengirim pasukan untuk melakukan serangan sporadis ke pos – pos militer Inggris.

Memancing percikan api peperangan, menyulut api emosi tuan Inggris.

Allistor mengulum senyum saat mendengar berita kemenangan pasukan Wallace di Jembatan Stirling. _Hah, makan kesombonganmu itu, Arthur Kirkland_. Semakin kesini, jalannya menuju kemerdekaan tampak semakin leluasa. Allistor optimis dengan segalanya, dengan memulai serangan ke Inggris Utara.

"Pastikan kau tidak ceroboh kali ini."

Allistor berkata dengan nada yang merendah. Menatap wajah sumringah seorang Wallace. Ia menerima acungan jempol penuh keoptimisan. "Tenang saja, Alba. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kita sudah cukup terhina dengan tipuan Edward I lima tahun yang lalu. Kali ini aku akan membawa kita—Skotlandia—menuju kemerdekaan."

Saat itu Allistor hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Ia akan tetap berdiam didalam kastil Edinburgh, menunggu sampai Arthur tersulut oleh percikan apinya. Menunggu sang Adik untuk turun gunung dan menghadapinya langsung. Hah, ia tau Arthur tidak akan tinggal diam. Masih diingat dengan jelas oleh Allistor bagaimana optimisnya Arthur untuk menguasai pengaruh Skotlandia. Sekarang lihatlah, biarkan ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Namun disamping itu, Allistor juga harus sadar, Inggris sangatlah kuat. Ia yakin, dibalik kemenangan beruntun selama setahun sejak 1927—akan ada malapetaka yang menunggu ditahun selanjutnya. Allistor sudah siap akan itu, menerima apapun kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

( _Dan ia harus selalu mengingat, bahwa sang Tuan Inggris sangatlah Arogan._ )

* * *

 _1305_ ;

Malapetaka itu bukan hanya sekedar praduga. Mereka telah menjelma menjadi realita.

Skotlandia lagi – lagi terpaksa jatuh berlutut dihadapan Inggris. Kastil Stirling telah menjadi milik Inggris, menciutkan nyali para bangsawan Skotlandia, mengantarkan Wallace keujung neraka kematian. Allistor menghela napas ditengah adrenalin yang memburu. Berusaha menyembunyikan seorang William Wallace dari tangan keji Inggris. Berpindah dari kota ini ke kota itu. Bahkan sampai ke Perancis.

Namun mau bagaimanapun Inggris selalu punya cara untuk mencekik tekak sang Skotlandia. Wallace berhasil ditangkap, pasrah dengan apapun yang akan diterima olehnya. Allistor tak bisa melakukan apapun—ia dan para pastur Katedral bergeming di Skotlandia. Merenungkan nasib negeri di Britannia utara ini.

( _Ia tidak tahu lagi. Ia sudah muak._ )

Sampai almanak masehi menujuk angka dua puluh tiga di purnama ke delapan. Allistor hanya bisa menatap miris tubuh sang pahlawan Skotlandia yang digantung keji oleh para prajurit Inggris, membiarkannya meregang nyawa dengan seutas tali. Sang Skotlandia menggeram dalam diam, menyembunyikan netra hijau berkilat didalam tudung jubahnya.

" **Brengsek**.."

Hari itu Smithfield mengukir sejarah kelam Skotlandia. Air hujan mengalir di wajah Allistor, menyamarkan tetesan air mata yang mengalir dibalik tuduh jubah hitamnya. Kepalan tangan itu menguat, memutihkan buku buku tangannya, membiarkan perasaan sakit itu menggebu didalam hati.

Allistor bersumpah, demi nama Wallace.

Ia bersumpah—

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu Arthur." Bibir itu bergetar, menatap keji tubuh pahlawannya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Allistor menyimpan dendamnya, untuk selamanya.

"Jasamu akan selalu kuingat, Tuan Wallace. Kemerdekaan Skotlandia akan segera terwujud."

Dan kaki itu berbalik melangkah, kembali ke Edinburgh, meninggalkan London. Meninggalkan deklarasi perang yang tertinggal disetiap jejak kakinya.

Netra hijau senada dengan sang personifikasi Skotlandia itu sedari tadi menatap dari balik pohon ek. Menyaksikan wajah penuh amarah disana. Arthur menatapnya dengan air muka datar—menerima deklarasi perang itu dalam diam.

( _Dan Arthur takkan pernah menyerah untuk terus mengunci jeruji sang kakak._ )

* * *

 _1307;_

Pertempuran demi pertempuran meledak diberbagai wilayah pulau Britannia. Allistor, Arthur, tidak ada satupun yang berniat untuk mundur—atau mengalah. Kematian Wiliam Wallace hanya menyisakan duka belaka, bukan menghilangkan semangat perjuangan. Dan itulah yang memancing Robert untuk menyemangati seorang Skotlandia, untuk terus berjuang—meneruskan semangat Wallace demi negerinya sendiri.

Allistor memegang sumpahnya, berkali – kali ia dikalahkan, berkali – kali jua ia mengalahkan. Semakin Inggris membabi buta, semakin juga ia menyerang tanpa henti. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali ia mendengar umpatan kasar penuh hinaan seorang Arthur Kirkland untuk mematahkan semangat—ia akan terus maju.

Bukit Loudon menjadi saksi sejarah kekalahan Inggris untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk membungkam mulut Arthur Kirkland. Mereka harus merebut Stirling—bagaimanapun caranya. Namun, Edward dan antek – anteknya terlalu kuat untuk dilewati. Allistor sendiri lelah untuk menanti.

Puncaknya saat almanak masehi menujukkan purnama ketujuh, berita duka mengudara diseluruh pelosok Britannia, Edward I menutup usianya, kembali ke peraduannya. Memberi berita gembira kepada rakyat Skotlandia.

Hari itu Allistor berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon di Westminster Abbey, menatap Arthur yang berdiri menghadap gundukan tanah basah sang Raja. Ditengah hubungan mereka yang dilumat ketegangan, Allistor masih sudi datang untuk menenangkan. Langit kelabu angkasa London menemani, gemuruh menggema, namun rintik hujan belum juga turun.

"Lalu kau ingin menertawakanku sekarang?" Arthur membuka keheningan, membuat Allistor mengangkat alis penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku datang kemari dengan baik – baik, tidak membawa senjata, apalagi dengan niat membunuhmu, Arthur." Yang berdiri semeter dibelakangnya menghela napas. "Dan begitu caramu menyapaku?"

"Hah, omong kosong. Dusta mana lagi yang mau kau katakan padaku?" Arthur menghela napas, berjongkok meraih sebuah mawar merah diatas tanah makam sang Raja.

"Seharusnya itu kata – kataku untukmu, Adik." Skotlandia memutar bola mata. "Kau yang telah berkali – kali **menipu** diriku."

Decihan itu terdengar, sedetik sebelum bulir demi bulir jatuh menghujani bumi Britannia. Arthur tersenyum lelah, "Kau yang membuatku untuk menipu. Karena kau keras kepala." Tetesan air melewati bulu mata, Arthur menutup kelopaknya. "Karena kau juga tak mengerti perasaanku."

Allistor hanya terdiam, menyekap kedua tangan didalam saku celana. Ia bergeming, menatap seorang Arthur Kirkland yang asik menatap kuburan sang Raja disana. Personifikasi negeri Skotlandia itu menengadah, menatap langit kelabu London, membiarkan bulir hujan jatuh diatas kulitnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja kegilaan ini, Arthur. Biarkan aku bebas."

Sejenak Arthur membeku, helaian emas itu meneteskan air, jatuh dengan dramatis.

" **Tidak akan**."

Helaan napas lelah dan kekehan pelan itu terdengar. Allistor menatap punggung tertutup jubah hijau lumut itu, netra nya menatap miris, siapa yang sekarang keras kepala disini? Mereka sama sama pendusta, dosa dunia nyata.

"Tidak usah menghina jika dirimu sendiri seperti itu, Arthur." Allistor menghela napas.

Arthur berdiri, tertawa sarkas sembari berbalik, menatap personifikasi Skotlandia disana. "Kita sesama pendosa yang saling tarik menarik, Allistor." Kedua kaki itu berjalan, mendekati si kepala merah. Menempelkan batang mawar segar itu di dada sang Skotlandia. Membuat Allistor mengerutkan alis penuh tanda tanya.

"Ap—"

Arthur berjinjit, berdesis di telinga sang personifikasi Skotlandia. "Ini belum selesai, jerujimu masih terkunci sempurna."

Allistor bergeming, membiarkan Arthur melangkah melewatinya, menjatuhkan batang mawar malang tanpa dosa keatas tanah. Ia tersenyum miris, menghina diri sendiri. Rantai Inggris masih menjerat Skotlandia. Walaupun kesempatan terbuka sudah mendarat di telapak tangan. Allistor tahu Arthur masih gila,

Dan peperangan ini masih terus berlanjut.

* * *

 _1314;_

Hari itu Bannockburn adalah kali terakhir Arthur melihat Allistor. Dimana ia mendapat kekalahan telak nan memalukan, bak ular yang diterkam elang dimalam gelap.

Berita Stirling berhasil diduduki Robert dan antek anteknya membuat Arthur semakin frustasi. Lelaki pirang itu meremas perkamen pemberian anak buahnya, menghempaskan ke sembarang tempat. Helaian emas diacak – acak dengan penuh frustasi. Kematian Edward I memperburuk keadaan, Edward II bukannya membuat hal semakin baik, malah semakin jatuh ke jurang kekalahan.

Perdebatan bangsawan Inggris juga semakin memanasi suasana politik. Edward II dinyatakan gagal menghalau peperangan dengan Skotlandia. Arthur hanya bisa menghela napas, mengukir senyum lelah. Entah mau sampai kapan gejolak – gejolak ini berlanjut, apa emang sudah waktunya ia membiarkan Allistor untuk bebas?

Itu tidak lucu.

.

.

"Bagaimanapun juga, Skotlandia tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tolong, England."

Arthur miris, mendengar permintaan sang Raja yang tampak sudah putus asa. Baru saja memerintah sudah dihadapkan dengan ribuan macam masalah. Kekalahan Inggris yang semakin parah membuat semua antek kerajaan juga putus asa. Termasuk Arthur sendiri, walau ia benci mengakuinya.

.

.

Wilayah kekuasaan Inggris di Skotlandia berangsur – angsur jatuh, Istana Stirling sebagai pembuka, kejutan yang membuka mata seorang Arthur Kirkland. Bannockburn sebagai puncak, kepastian kekalahan Inggris di tangan Skotlandia.

"Kau sudah berakhir Arthur, hentikan keras kepalamu."

Arthur bisa melihat ujung besi itu mengarah lurus kearah matanya. Ia bergeming, melihat netra hijau gelap disana, Allistor mendatar, namun dengan tatapan itulah ia membunuh. Waktu seolah berputar cepat—Inggris dikalahkan telak disini. Mayat prajurit sudah bergelimpangan, Inggris sudah diambang batas, hanya tinggal menuju akhir yang jelas.

Arthur menggeram kesal, menjatuhkan diri berlutut diatas tanah.

" **SIALAN!** "

Bahwa tidak selamanya yang kuat di awal akan terus bertahan hingga akhir. Allistor berbalik meninggalkannya yang berlutut, menghentikan pertempuran Bannockburn, menyatakan kemenangan hanya dengan suara hempasan pedang. Arthur memeras tanah basah disana—menggeram kesal.

Sayup sayup ia mendengar sang kakak berbisik sembari melirik. "Akhir semakin dekat, Arthur." Sebelum melangkah kedalam kastil, menyisakan pasukan Inggris bergelimpangan, dengan negerinya yang berlutut akan kekalahan disana.

( _Dan tatapan Allistor yang terakhir itu sungguh membuat dirinya sangat terhina_.)

* * *

 _`1326;_

Arthur hanya bisa mengukir seulas senyum lelah saat menghadapi berbagai kudeta dari dalam kerajaannya, padahal ia sendiri berada ditengah perang dengan sang kakak yang keras kepala.

Hari itu Edinburgh cukup cerah, tak ada pertempuran yang terjadi semenjak berita Isabella mengkudeta suaminya mengudara di seluruh Britannia. Edward II lengser, putranya langsung mengambil ahli tahta dan sigangsana. Membuat politik Inggris semakin kacau balau. _Chaos._ Membuat Robert ingin memanfaatkan itu untuk mengancam Inggris.

Namun entah mengapa, hari itu Allistor tidak memancing pertengkaran saat Arthur menampakkan dirinya di Edinburgh. Menemui sang kakak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka berdua terdiam, dibawah teduhnya pohon dibelakang kastil Edinburgh. Arthur bersandar disana, dengan Allistor di sisi batang satunya. Keduanya hening, menikmati kicauan burung di sore hari Skotlandia. Seragam militer masih dikenakan, namun tak ada niat untuk membunuh satu sama lain.

cahaya merah mulai membentuk garis garis cahaya yang menembus ufuk. Matahari perlahan kembali ke peraduannya, meninggalkan secercah cahaya jingga di cakrawala langit pulau Britania. Allistor menghembuskan asap beracun dari kretek tuanya, tak peduli bahwa itu akan menjadi polusi nantinya.

"Jadi," Allistor membuka keheningan. "Apalagi maumu? Mengajukan perjanjian setelah melihat kecilnya kemungkinan kau bisa menahanku?"

Sungguh, kalimat itu sangat provokatif, namun Arthur tidak terpancing. "Percaya diri sekali, hah. Dimana harga diri Inggris jika harus menyelesaikan konflik dengan memohon seperti itu."

"Hah, dusta." Kretek itu kembali dihisap, asap putih menggumpal terhembus dari mulut sang personifikasi Negeri Skotlandia. "Lalu apa gerangan kau datang?"

"Tidak tahu. Kakiku yang membawaku kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Allistor mengerutkan alis mendengar jawaban sang adik, ia tak melihat wajahnya—namun Allistor yakin Arthur sedang tersenyum lelah sekarang. "Politik kerajaanmu, eh?"

"Cenayang."

Ia memutar bola mata, "Aku tau itu, Arthur. Dan sekarang apa kau ingin menyerah? Kurasa raja ketiga Edward itu takkan bisa membendung pemberontakan kami nantinya."

 _Lagi. Kalimat provokatif lagi. Apa Allistor sedang mengujinya_?

"Cukup, kakak. Kau membuat hatiku semakin panas saja." Arthur memutar bola mata.

"Memang itu tujuanku, eh."

Ia hanya bisa mendengar kekehan sarkas seorang Allistor Kirkland. "Aku kemari sebagai Arthur, untuk menemui Allistor. Bukan sebagai Inggris, untuk menemui Skotlandia."

Allistor menghela napas, melempar batang kretek yang sudah habis itu ke sembarang tempat. Ia menyekap kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Menengadah melihat angkasa violet Skotlandia. Sepertinya malam ini akan cerah dengan ratusan bintang serta bulan purnama, Allistor bermonolog didalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Hei, kurasa sebaiknya kau harus pulang, Arthur. Sudah hampir malam."

"Peduli apa. Kembali ke London hanya membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Akan ada pertempuran yang meletus lagi."

Arthur menghela napas, berjalan ketempat sang kakak berdiri. "Kuharap ini yang terakhir." Ia menyodorkan sebuah mawar—persis dengan mawar yang diberikannya di Westminster Abbey, hanya sedikit lebih layu. Allistor mengangkat alis saat Arthur menyelipkan bunga itu di saku bajunya. Seulas senyuman tipis itu menyadarkan Allistor akan sesuatu—pesan tersirat dibaliknya.

"Aku pulang."

Dan sang tuan Inggris melangkah menjauh.

( _Dia berkata 'pergilah'_.)

* * *

 _1328_ ;

Semuanya berakhir, Northampton menjadi saksi ketegangan keduanya berakhir.

Allistor dan Arthur bertatap muka untuk kali terakhir, sebelum Robert yang akhirnya menandatangani perjanjian damai. Meredakan seluruh peperangan antar keduanya. Inggris tidak bisa melawan, Edward III tidak maksimal dalam menghadang serangan serta ancaman dari Skotlandia.

"Sudah puas?"

Belum lagi kaki sang personifikasi Skotlandia menapak di atas jembatan sungai Nene, Arthur sudah memancing perkara. Allistor menghela napas, memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi jembatan daripada harus merespon kalimat sarkastik seorang Arthur Kirkland. Menatap langit negeri Greenwich yang selalu kelabu. Sama kelamnya dengan sang personifikasi.

"Tak ingin melihat penandatanganannya?" Allistor berbasa – basi.

"Tidak sudi." Arthur menggenggam erat botol rum yang sudah habis setengah. Hasil kegilaannya di bar semalam, entah mengapa semakin kesini ia semakin barbar.

Allistor lantas tertawa. "Wajahmu menyedihkan, adik." Netra hijaunya melirik wajah yang tertutup helaian emas itu.

Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam hening, membiarkan semilir angin membelai keduanya.

"Semuanya berakhir disini, Arthur." Allistor menepuk bahu sang Tuan Inggris, "Terima kasih atas hubungan **manisnya** , Tuan Inggris." Arthur menoleh, tepat saat Allistor berbalik membelakangi.

Ia terdiam saat menatap punggung sang kakak melangkah semakin jauh. Ada rasa sesak di ulu hatinya—jujurlah ia tidak ingin melepaskan Skotlandia barang hanya seujung kuku. Namun tubuhnya sendiri sudah tidak mampu untuk menghadapi berbagai macam peperangan lagi, logikanya sudah lelah, Inggris yang semakin kacau, membuat Arthur juga tidak karuan.

Giginya bergemulutuk, Arthur tidak bisa memendam terus terusan;

"Skotlandia!" Suaranya menggema, menghentikan langkah Allistor Kirkland. Ia tak merespon—membiarkan keduanya hening, ditengah – tengah hembusan angin.

Kemudian gelak tawa terdengar dari sang Skotlandia, Arthur mengangkat alis—tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kenapa?" Ia menoleh, mempertemukan dua netra hijau senada. Arthur hanya memasang senyum lelah, sebelum ikut tertawa.

Akhirnya ia menghela napas, "Sudahlah, pergilah. Aku tak ada hak untuk menahanmu." Ucapnya, melempar pandangan kealiran sungai Nene Northempton.

Allistor terkekeh sarkas. "Jangan sedih begitu, adik." Ia berbalik seutuhnya. "Yang merdeka hanyalah Skotlandia."

Arthur terdiam, menatap netra hijau dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Melihat reaksi sang adik Allistor hanya mendengus geli, sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, melemparkan lambaian singkat.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Dan kata – kata itulah kali terakhir Arthur mendengar suara sang kakak. Sebelum keduanya benar benar terpisah, diatas tanda tangan perjanjian.

( _Jika tuhan bisa mengizinkan, aku ingin memilikimu lagi, Skotlandia_.)

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _Historical:_

 _ **1286;**_ _Alexander III meninggal pas mau pergi ke Kinghorn, katanya ia ditemukan di tepi pantai dengan kondisi leher yang patah. Diasumsikan bahwa saat itu ia terjatuh dari tebing karena kondisi hutan yang gelap, ditambah pas itu dia malah terpisah dari rombongan._

 _ **1292**_ _; Politik Skotlandia chaos. Margaret, Maid of Norway yang jadi penerus satu satunya Alexander malah meninggal. Jadinya Skotlandia kekosongan pewaris. Nah, muncullah 13 orang pewaris sah kerajaan yang malah bikin segalanya makin runyam. Jadi salah satu wali Skotlandia meminta Raja Edward I dari Inggris buat jadi pihak netral dan memilih raja yang tepat. Eh, ternyata ada niat terselubung Edward disini :'), yaitu ingin membuat Skotlandia berada dibawah pengaruhnya. Pas pengangkatan John Balliol, ia disuruh bersumpah untuk setia kepada Edward I. Ini memancing banyak bangsawan kerajaan Skotlandia tidak terima._

 _ **1295**_ _; Skotlandia melakukan perjanjian rahasia ama Perancis untuk melakukan pemberontakan, tapi sudah tercium oleh Edward I. Akhirnya Edward satu memutuskan untuk menangkap dan menggulingkan John Balliol sehingga Skotlandia mau tak mau tunduk dibawah Inggris._

 _ **1298**_ _; Akhirnya setelah berbulan – bulan tak ada perlawanan, Wiliam Wallace mulai membangkitkan semangat rakyat Skotlandia dan memulai kembali pemberontakan. Kemenangan si Walace di jembatan stirling mempermudah segalanya._

 _ **1305**_ _; Tapi mau gimanapun Inggris gak mau kalah :') di 1304 sebelumnya Istana Stirling berhasil direbut pihak Inggris, akhirnya Walace melarikan diri untuk perlindungan setelah para bangsawan skotlandia terpaksa tunduk /lagi/ dibawah Inggris. Nah sampai di Perancis si Walace lari, akhirnya ketangkep juga ama pihak Inggris. Ia dieksekusi di bulan agustus, mayatnya dipotong2 terus dikubur di 4 tempat berbeda, sadis :'D_

 _ **1307**_ _; Sama seperti waktu penggulingan John Balliol, skotlandia terpuruknya gak lama. Muncul Robert Bruce yang dulunya salah satu dari 13 orang pewaris yang memimpin pemberontakan lagi. Ia sempat kalah tapi tak ditangkap, sampai kematian Edward I dimanfaatkan oleh si Robert untuk memantapkan kedudukannya di wilayah skotlandia yang masih di kuasai Inggris._

 _ **1314**_ _; Puncak kekalahan Inggris di bannockburn, sampai skotlandia berhasil merebut kembali Istana Stirling. Disini Edward II yang gagal, pamornya jatoh. Sehingga ia tidak dipercaya oleh bangsawan2 Inggris lagi._

 _ **1326**_ _; Edward II dikudeta istrinya sendiri, terus istrinya ngangkat anaknya jadi Edward III. Gantian politik Inggris yang kacau, dimanfaatkan Robert untuk mengancam akan mencaplok Inggris :')_

 _ **1328**_ _; Akhirnya keduanya memilih damai tanpa pertempuran dengan menandatangani Perjanjian Edinburgh-Nortempton. Tapi ini damainya gak lama :'D ntar meletus lagi perang kemerdekaan yang kedua, heuhue._

* * *

 _Healice Adelia._


End file.
